Through Another's Eyes
by kitkat405
Summary: The year's 1716ish. Enter the infamous Captain Sparrow, who just wants his freedom and the blacksmith Turner who isn't quite sure where his place is due to the fact of a heavy loss. Now enter Electra Adams and Morgan Richards, two very modern girls thrown
1. Chapter 1

Title: Through Anothers Eyes

Disclaimer: Duh pirate's is disney's, though Morgan and Electra belong to us.

Authors: Kitkat405 and PirateCaptianTurnerhBlacksmith

Summary: The year's 1716-ish. Enter the infamous Captain Sparrow, who just wants his freedom and the blacksmith Turner who isn't quite sure where his place is due to the fact of a heavy loss. Now enter Electra Adams and Morgan Richards, two very modern girls "thrown" into the blacksmith and Captain's time. All four have very different personalities. This can only end in tears... o.O

Rating: T

_** Some where in the Caribbean**_

_**Off the coast of Mississippi **_

_**-Around 280 years ago. Ish-**_

Prologue

"Scurry! Movement! Cast off!" the shouts of a crazed man echoed against the wooden ships on port, causing the unfortunate souls left to guard the ships to poke their head out over their ships railing to see who was shouting at such an early hour of the morning, though once they either remembered they didn't care or was too drunk to realize they couldn't focus, they went back to sleep.

"All hands make sail!" this shout was repeated, due to the unfortunate appearance of gunshots. Fortunately for the one doing the running and shouting the shots were missing. Unfortunately for the other ships, gunfire was being shot at them, causing small dents in the respective boats.

The man doing the running risked a look behind him and a small grin appeared on his lips, showing a few gold teeth. Either they had given up, or-well, he didn't want to think of the or at the moment.

Almost gleeful he walked onto the magnificent ship, taking in a deep breath and relishing in the salty-

"Cap'n!" The voice of his first mate jarred his thoughts, causing the man to blink at him emotionlessly. "Do we have a headin'?" he asked.

The Captain grinned, "Ah!" he said, pointing away from port- "Sea!" the other man waited for more but quickly realized that was all the Captain would give as he started for the helm.

"Jack!" Another-younger more naïve voice called, causing the Captain to halt for a moment, an unseen look of annoyance passing through the older man's features. "Jack," the other called again with such silent force that made the Captain stop. Bugger. Why couldn't he just… jump over board or something? "Did you get it?" the other asked, causing the nearby crew it lean in, all wanting to know the same question, though not having the guts-or stupidity? to ask him themselves.

Jack starred at him for a moment, blinked a few times then flashed his trade mark "who am I?" look, bothered not to answer the younger and made his way to the helm. The other, however, didn't know when to back down and followed after.

"Jack," he repeated softer this time as the Captain took the wheel firmly in his hands. "Did you get what you went after?"

Jack blinked as he once again stared at the boy. "Will," he said, holding up his hands in a silent strangle, "Dear William-" this time closing the distance between the two, "_Master_ Turner-" the first word came out hollow, forced even… Annoyed. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" the man asked going back to the helm, pulling out a compass, flicking it open, turning the wheel and saying no more, as though his name explained it all. Leaving Will, dear William, master Turner to figure it all out.

He turned back around, walked down the stairs slowly. "He got it." He told the first mate with a final nod and a look of almost embarrassment.

Was there any doubt? He was _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. No one could truly best him…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Prolog

AN: There are 2 countem' 2 authors writing this. So while we are trying to make it flow, at times one character may decided to take for for a chapter and so on. We are trying to mesh it though. Also this will **NOT** be Elizabeth friendly, so if you like her this will not be the story for you. Please do not get your hopes up.

_**Off the shore of Galveston, Texas**_

_**-Present day. Ish-**_

Chapter One:

"Nada scratchy on el beautifulness, si?" the man just stared at her, his eyes nervously unblinking. Lord did he not speak Spanish either? "Listen-"she said her normally smooth voice now hard and demanding. "I park faaar-" she managed to drag "far" out for five seconds-"away from other idiots-" at this she motioned wildly with her hands towards the other parking lot and scattered cars, "so I no worry about scratches on precious-worth more than what you make in a year-Eleanor." She allowed that to sink in as she slapped a hundred dollar bill into the man's hand-"Capuche?" she asked.

The man looked down, his eyes-Good _lord_ why doesn't he blink-going slightly wide; a grin going on his chapped lips. It was clear he understood.

"Great," she said, nodding. "I come back and there no scratch, you get more Franks. 'Kay?" The man nodded his agreement. "Wonderful," she replied, her voice suddenly going back to the more cheerful and more peaceful tone. "I won't have to hunt you down and kill you." With that she bent down and picked up her red rolling luggage and her fairy carry on bag. She slid her large rimmed sunglasses down to her eyes and pushed them up to the brim of her nose and continued on, risking a glance behind her. A grin appeared on her ruby lips, showing off her thousand dollar straight toothed (six years in braces can do that) smile. The man was putting orange cones around the antique car.

Sure it would have made sense to leave the car at her grandmothers-also known as 'home'-and flown down, or even leave the car at one of those fancy garage things…But…

Where the hell was the fun in that? Besides it wasn't like she couldn't use her useless father's useless money. Okay, not so useless; but still, give a girl some sort of credit. Besides a damn credit card.

Great. Now she was hungry. Talking to the man that didn't know English or any human language took a lot out of her. Or maybe it riled her up even more? Either or, she bent over and grabbed a nutria grain bar from her carry on and quickly opened it, biting in to it as though she hadn't eaten in days. Which was pretty much the case… only… an hour instead of days…

"Why?" she asked herself suddenly, mouth full of oaty-goodness. "I'll tell you why because you are a flamingo and we're beavers. Thus you're not invited." Her voice had gone to a mocking 'oh no, now I'm talking to myself' tone as the sound of her flip-flops answered her. "Why can't I? I'll eat wood"-she said as flamingo. "Because you eat too much. There's not enough wood in the woods." She continued to mumble in her mocking voices. She sighed heavily. "Note to self: put ipod in purse where you can get it easier than carry on you flippin' genius!" She let out a small sigh, as her tone turned mocking excitement, "Oh no, we'll meet up there, it'll be grand. We'll go, get to our room and then be able to eat faster! Ohh… genius plan!" she spat to herself, her luggage almost flipping from a small luggage sized porthole, "Only you forgot on thing! You'll be alone! What was the purpose of this voyage dear child? To not be alone this week!" she mumbled a few more words that were inaudible but had to do with the stupidity of frogs.

By the time she was done ranting she was at the end of the line, and done with the oaty bar (which if any one out there was taking notes, did nothing for her hunger.) She sat her luggage down and sat on top of it, looking as though she had been dragged by a giant against her will. Feeling the glares of someone she looked up, glanced over and saw the younger girl in front of the line, glaring at her as though something was wrong… She blinked and returned said glare, her own ten fold stronger. She gave a satisfied smirk as the girl looked away. Ha.

Moments later a small sigh escaped her mouth as her hand went to her neck-more precise the small necklace under her black tank, making sure it was still there. It was. Now all she had to do was wait.

What. Fun.

"He he hue he he hue. Okay, everything will be just fine." Yeah right Morgan thought, nothing will be fine ever again. Right now she'd settle for not hyperventilating and passing out. Okay, she needed to get her mind off of everything. Lists, that's what she could do make sure she had everything. She looked out the driver's side door and started to list everything and check it. She rolled down the window and pointed as she counted.

"Luggage, check all 3 bags, food, check all 4 bags, 2 tickets, check, ipod and cell phone, check check, purse, check, and laptop, check. Okay I have everything so I just need to get out of the car, right now, no now." Morgan Richards just shook her head at her self, she was acting like a scared child. It wasn't that she was scared of leaving her beloved Porsche or that she was afraid of the ship she was about to get on. No, she was about to change her future and everything in her life.

Most of the people heading to the ship were giving her funny looks and whispering about her to their friends and family. She wasn't used to being the center of attention, that was always Electra not her. Of course she'd never acted like this before. She laid her head on the steering wheel and started to reach for the door handle, right then her phone wrong. It startled her so much she dropped her phone and hit her head on the wheel. Once she picked it back up and noticed who it was she wished she had left the phone on the floor.

Her father was the reason she was like this. He just didn't understand her or why she wanted to do this. She had quit her job to take a few years off to find her self; this trip was just the first stop in a world wide tour where she was trying to find out who she is. Her father wants her at home, getting married, having his grandkids; or her as the next big lawyer who joins the firm and takes over one day.

The only problem with both of those is one she isn't ready to be married or have kids, plus there has to be a guy to marry and what guy wants a girl like her, don't get her started on the whole lawyer thing. She had no and she means NO desire to be anywhere near a court room. She looked to the heavens and then answers the phone.

"Hi Daddy, yes I'm about to get on the ship right now so I can't talk long. Yes, I still plan on going. Daddy, I know you're worried but remember all those lessons I took growing up? I'd say I know how to defend my self. Plus Electra is coming with me so most of the guys will run away when they see her anyway. Daddy, no matter what you say I'm going on this trip, I don't care if you've found the perfect man for me or if a college is willing to take me in just because you threw money at them. I want to be me Daddy can you not get that. I knew you want to run for office, and trust me that you're campaign will not be harmed because of me, okay? Now, I really have to go and I will call you later, okay? Love you, daddy bye."

She wanted to scream but since she was already getting looks she didn't want someone to get security over and have them to try and make her leave. Before she could really think about what she was doing she opened her door and got out. She was so mad at her father, he always acted like a 2 year old when he didn't get his way. He didn't even say he loved her or bye to her. She stacked her luggage, grabbed everything together and headed to the line. She needed this more then she knew.

She stopped after a few feet and turned back to her car, her baby. It was one thing that she and Electra agreed on, that if you had a great car you treat it with love. They both thought of their cars as their babies, she had her Porsche and Electra's was a mustang. Her car was the only thing her father had done right. It was midnight blue with silver sparkle and glitter. She had named her Cleo after Cleopatra the Egyptian queen. She had been assured that nothing would happen to their cars.

She could just imagine what Electra was doing with hers. She walked up and noticed her best friend sitting on her luggage. She knew she needed to lighten up and laugh so she sneaked up on Electra. Right when she got behind her she yelled BOO and pushed her off of the luggage.

"_What do you mean unicorns don't exists? I saw one!"_

"_Sure ya did! Crazy Elle seein' her magical things again! Tell me, you see the _Flying Dutchmen_ recently?"_

"_The _Dutchmen _is real! My granddaddy saw it during the war!"_

She could still hear the boy's laughter in her head, the high pitched squeals as they shoved the younger version of her self to the ground; she also could see her older sister beating the crap out of the boys for being so cruel. It wasn't her fault she was always telling stories or facts that could be stories… Maybe they would have really believed her if she had told them it was actually her granddad's friend that had seen the _Dutchmen_ two days before their ship sank… Probably not. She wasn't even sure she believe in the fabled ghost ship. After all, she was paid the not-so-big-bucks to tell the stories she really didn't-

"BOO!"

_Thud, clank, _Knockdown.

Pwned.

She sat there on her rump, legs jumbled under her, her luggage threatening to topple over as soon as she moved.

Right. So. Only one person would be brave enough-or stupid enough? To sneak up behind her… Morgan… Right.

Now how to make an embarrassing situation into an even more embarrassing one (and pay her back for the wonderful scare..?) Well…

She remained frozen in her spot for 100 seconds, allowing people to momentarily forget about the two and allow Morgan to worry just slightly of what she was going to do, (Which for those taking notes, she herself had no clue.)

Once she hit 100 she somersaulted away from her luggage, which fell to the cemented floor with a very loud thud-which only got the people closest to them interested, which wouldn't do at all.

Next she jumped into the air-very Lara Croft: Tomb Raider-ish in style-and spun around, her face twisted in silent anger. "Don't!" She cried suddenly pointing an accusing finger at Morgan. "Leave me this way," she broke out into song, her face now twisting in sadness, "I can't survive without your sweet love-Oh baby don't leave me this way-" Had she actually tried to sing, she may have sounded very nice, but as it were, she wasn't trying and sounded much like a drunken cow. Which didn't stop her at all.

"'Cause we are the champions my friend!" she called out leaping over the fallen luggage and quickly grabbing Morgan as though she was going to dance with her. By now she had more than a few people's attention, which wasn't just yet enough. "And we'll keep on fighting till the end! 'Cause we are the champions, nooooooo time for loo-zers 'cause we are the champions of the-"she banged her head a few times, "of the world! Hey mister!" She cried to an old man who was glaring, "She's my sister! Via la bohemia!" She held the last note for a while, holding up her hand-and still hugging Morgan-in a rocker pose. That was until she noticed: The Bags.

"_FOOD!_" She cried suddenly, scrambling past Morgan and completely ignoring the glares of the people. "Which one's mine?" She asked, though waited for no answer before grabbing all three bags and taking them to her luggage. "How was the drive? Did you get Cleo all tuckered in? Who'd you talk too to get that done? My guy was a total idiot-Ohh! Nuggets-And how many times did Daddy dearest-"her words dripped with venomous poison with those words, showing her opinion of the man-"call?" She finally finished all in one breath, nibbling the nugget slowly, then stuffing it in her mouth as though Morgan-or someone else was going to steal it from her, looking as a puppy might when it knew it had done something wrong.

What the hell had she been thinking when she decided to scare her best friend? Morgan waited to see just what she would to next. She knew how her friends mind worked and that she needed to be on her toes. She watched as Electra just sat there and didn't move. Then all the sudden she jumped up and started to sing. Not the great singing she did at their college; no this was horrid singing. She decided that she sounded a lot like Denise, one of the girls in their drama class.

Electra and she had tried out for _Wicked_ the Musical and so had Denise. She sounded so bad that she got out 5 words before the professor stopped her. A few more had tried out but they won the parts. They had met for the first time when they moved into their dorms. They seemed like complete opposites but got along really well. She had decided to take drama after her father had completely scoffed at the idea.

She had loved to sing from an early age and her father encouraged her then but once she got older he wanted her to stop. She had even wanted to try out for a musical but her father quickly told her under no uncertain terms that she was never allowed to even think of working in the business. She still took some of the classes he wanted; she just didn't tell him about all of them. Electra had gotten her to sing with her and quickly decided that they had to try out for the plays. They became very close over it and had become best friends.

5 years later and they were still as close as ever. When she realized that everyone was looking at them she started to blush but laughed. Then Electra grabbed her and used her as a prop. She decided to just go along with it. Once she stopped and grabbed the food Morgan was glad that she had set one bag under her purse. She was listening to Electra go and saw the woman in front of them just stare at her. She then looked at Morgan with a 'you understand that' look. Morgan smiled and just answered her friend as a response.

"You can have those 3 bags I have one for me, and no you can't have it." She smacked Electra's hand away from her bag. "The drive was good, short of course but good. I got to listen to Idena's album and it's great. Cleo is perfectly safe and my guy was just fine. I think I scared a few people when I was hyperventilating in the car but hey I'm here. Daddy only called once. I truly think he thought I was going to come running to him and tell him he was right and I was wrong. I told him in no certain terms that this was what I wanted and he could shove it, well not with those words."

Realizing again what she did she started to hyperventilate again but shoved it away. She sat down on her luggage and reached for her food. She pulled out a candy bar and bit into it savoring the taste. She had be at her fathers the late few weeks and he'd had her on another diet. Oh, how she missed the good food. If she heard mention of spinach or high fiber she was likely to kill some one.

"So, how was your trip, form how your acting I figure you had trouble with getting Eleanor safe and sound. Hey, that was my food?" She just looked down at her hand were her candy bar used to be, and then turned her glare to her friend.

Electra stared at her friend for a moment, several French fries in her mouth, like cigarettes without the smoke-ohh… cigarettes. She'd need one after a while, of course these two weeks always made her go through ore than her average two packs a week. That was besides the point…

"I haven't gotten that one yet," she mumbled about Idina's new CD, her rogue cheeks pouching from the French fry-y goodness, "Of _course_," she replied to Morgan getting a guy who spoke an Earthly language. "My guy," she began taking a water bottle from her carry on, "didn't speak English," she mused, "Or Spanish. Or French. Or Russian. Or Greek…" She added all most like after thoughts, her face twisting into a mixture of bitterness and amusement. Was that even a hint of confusion? "Any road, I was finally able to speak his language." She replied, glancing up in time to see the confused look on Morgan's face. "Money my dear Watson; everyone speaks the language of money." Though she was mum on how much she handed over. She took a moment and sipped the water.

'I told him in no certain terms that this was what I wanted and he could shove it, well not with those words.'

She gave a slight snort, almost sending water out of her nose as her friend admitted to standing up to her father, but not really. "The day you tell him to shove it, I'd better be there, okay?" She asked tilting her head down as if looking over her sunglasses at her friend.

She quickly closed the water bottle and reached for the candy bar, snatching it quickly. 'Hey, that was my food?' Morgan said, glancing from her empty hand to Electra's now not so empty one.

Electra blinked her ocean blues, a look of utter innocence passing over a normally confident face. Could Morgan really blame the girl? She was eating chocolate in front of her. Cho-co-late, three syllabus of pure goodness. Giving her friend an almost pitiful guilty look, she broke a row off and handed the rest back.

"And as for my drive," she asked sucking on the chocolate, letting the richness flow down her throat in bliss. "Was good. Raced a damned Ferrari." She said with a dry chuckle.

"Did you win?" Morgan asked after swallowing her own chocolate. After licking off the chocolate she reached into her bag of goodies and found her bottle of water.

Electra grinned, her lipstick was wearing off, showing her still naturally red lips. "You really have to ask that?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "They don't make engines like they used to. Trust you me." She replied, giving a slight stretch, her black shirt rising slightly showing off her pale tummy.

Morgan rolled her eyes at Electra's last comment and had to stop herself from laughing out loud. She reached into her bag again and pulled out some pretzels. While she loved her best friend; Morgan knew that Electra had never gone under her hood to fix anything. Electra had a mechanic that she trusted and no one else touched her. Of course she'd never worked on her car either but she didn't go around acting like she did.

"Tell me when the last time you made an engine, or for a madder of fact when you've worked on one. Hey, do you even know which part is the engine? How do you know that you didn't win because the other driver got sun in his eye or something? I may have never worked on a Ferrari, I have driven one and it was almost perfect. How it purred and took curves. I have to say it was an experience." She had gotten lost in the memory and didn't see the look on her face. If she did she'd be very embarrassed, seeing as she looked like she was talking more a about a guy than a car. "Don't get me wrong I still like Eleanor. She is a cool car."

Morgan looked up at Electra and had to wince at the look coming her way. She sat down her food and held up her hands in surrender. "Okay Eleanor is the best car in the world, okay? Behind Cleo that is." She whispered the last part and looked to see if she noticed and thanked who ever was up stairs for it.

Electra gave a dry roll of her eyes as Morgan whispered the part of 'behind Cleo'. Well, whatever. She may not have touched an engine, but she knew what a few parts were. She knew where the gas went. That was something right? She gave a small glare, allowing her friend to continue without losing a body part…

"Oh, I almost forgot Daddy gave another guy my phone number, I swear that he's worst than an old hag when it comes to me getting married. This time it's Jimmy Tanard. He's an up and comer and I just would be perfect for him." She says the last part with flair and throwing her arms about, just like her father had.

Electra, trying hard not to say something-after all talking with one's mouth full was rude was it not? She scoffed however, trying hard not to burst out laughing. It was hard having to listen to Morgan's father's thoughts of who was "perfect" for her friend. Lord that man was a force to be reckoned with. And she had no real idea how the man was able to reproduce he was an idiot. Oh well. If he hadn't, her life would be… Null and void.

"He is perfect because he has money from his family so I won't have to work. So, that means I can stay home with the kids we are sure to have. Oh, but if I want to work Jimmy is fine with that, because he knows we need our independence. So if I really have to work I can always us my degree to do something trivial. I asked Daddy if they'd planned on letting me pick my dress as well and got the blank stare."

Morgan shook her had as if she was trying to clear it. She needed a drink and it wasn't water. She'd spent too much time at her father's. Sad enough to say Jimmy hadn't been that bad compared to some of the guys Daddy had brought by or asked over to dinners. They'd had a friend in college that was Greek; even she'd mentioned that her parents weren't as bad as Morgan's dad about the whole marriage issue. If she continued with this train of thought she'd need a lot more chocolate, she looked in her bag.

"Nope not enough; okay we need a new topic. I need either more chocolate or alcohol to keep talking about this and we have neither so how is Grandma and what she up to?" Morgan hoped it worked that Electra would let it be and just change the subject. She knew that they would end up over this trip getting everything out but the line to the ship was not were she wanted to start that conversation. Plus she really wanted to be drunk through half of it. Thinking it wouldn't hurt as much if she couldn't really feel it. Boy was she wrong.

Electra gave a small nod, allowing the topic to be changed. Hell she wasn't so keen on not being drunk and discussing their love lives. After all, Electra's wasn't so good either. After the tussle and no call, no show the other night. Typical men. "Deal," she said, nodding and allowing Morgan to change subjects. "Granny's fine," she admitted nodding slowly, stuffing her face once more. "She's happy you decided to come with me," she said, grinning a schoolgirl's grin. "Well, so am I but that's besides the point. Oh, and she says she's found someone for you," she teased. "Name's Will Smith. Rich, hot." She giggled her menacing giggle. "Okay, it's more for me 'cause we can share. Right?"

The two hours the girls had to wait passed quickly with conversations, sharing of the music and on Electra's part a small nap (where she used Morgan's shoulder as a pillow.) "Come on," Electra said once it was time to begin their boarding, "it's time to find out who we are, and where we're supposed to be." Of course she was teasing. She had no idea how right she was.

The Caribbean

- One hundred fifty miles from Tortuga -

Around five months ago. Ish

The month William had spent with Jack on the _Pearl_ was profitable. He had almost enough money for Elizabeth's dream wedding and almost having enough to set their lives in motion and get them started. For the first time in almost a month he was happy, he was about to be able to spend his life with the woman he loved and after a month of separation with long restless nights he was going to see her again. Of course that wasn't the plan, the plan was that he would have hitched a ride from Tortuga back to Port Royal on a "respectable" merchant ship and they would have their wedding. Elizabeth, it seemed, had other plans. Oh well. He was happy, and everyone could tell.

Gibbs, who in a way, had been "training" the boy in the art of piracy and everything else ship related noticed it first; there was a bounce to the boy's walk, and he would pause in his daily chores and look to the horizon and stare at it, as though his own mind power would make the ship Elizabeth was rumored to be on appear all the faster. There was no denying it, the whelp was vexed; and annoyingly so. Especially sense clouds were darkening the sky and Gibbs needed all men's attention on the _Pearl_. "Step to Will! Git yer head out from the clouds, eh?" He asked as Will once again started to look towards the horizon.

William glanced at the first mate, his eyes apologetic. Gibbs sighed, gave a small nod and forgave him. "We'll get there in due time." Will nodded, a grin appearing on his lips and quickly returned to work. After all, it was all rather sweet; wasn't it?

Gibbs gave a shake of his head, getting his own mind from the clouds and also returning to work.

Lo and behold, they did arrive, with a slow mist around them, threatening even more dangerous weather. The sun was asleep and the moon was hidden within the blanket of low clouds, only Jack's compass being able to lead them to Tortuga and land; and probably most importantly rum.

The men were restless, Gibbs could tell. They were excited about the night they would spend at port with the company of women, they were also nervous; the fog was so thick in the distance they could hardly see any lights from land. Except…

It wasn't fog or clouds they were seeing. Gibbs halted his canteen of rum half way to his mouth, it took all his energy not to drop the thing. The crew all noticed it to, all unmoving, eyes nervously looking to each other and their Captain. The tension grew on the _Pearl_ like mold, not a word was said, not a breath whispered…

"Douse the lamps," Came Jack's calm, unafraid voice. The sound of the spyglass closing made Gibbs go to him. He knew something the crew didn't. "Cap'n?" Gibbs asked, his eyes wide with wonderment.

Jack glanced at him, a sorrowful look in his eyes-and was that fear?-while his breathing was calm, steady. "Red." He whispered, and it was all Gibbs needed. His eyes widened, his breath came quickly and it took even more energy to remain calm on the outside, inside: a hurricane.

"Quiet! All of you!" Gibbs hissed as he made his way around the ship, "One peep and you're on guard duty." The men stared at him, nodding their understanding and keeping quiet.

Red. Red jolly roger… bad news for any man out on the sea. Yes he was a pirate but not like them; what they did wasn't even considered humane. They were murderers and thieves, not even an ounce of honor among them. That was the difference between a black jolly roger and a red jolly roger… Besides the colors… Red meant bad news and black well… People may actually survive when attacked by pirates under that color flag. Maybe the darkness of the night would hide the _Pearl_ and if not…

"What's happening?" The young voice of William Turner came fro Gibbs side. The boy didn't know, of course the other's didn't know what it was… Only what they saw… It was better this way, didn't allow fear in their hearts and freeze them up, making them do something stupid. "Gibbs?" Will asked, "What's happening?" But of course William was the only one curious enough to demand answers. Such a pirate like quality.

Gibbs turned to him, unable to answer his question. Will's eyes hardened with each second, the pressure of telling the boy the truth or not tore at his guts… "William." Jack called from the helm, his hands holding on the wheel as though it was a life preserver.

Will glanced up, then glared slightly, glancing from Gibbs to the darkness… That's when he realized what Gibbs was so worked up about. Though Gibbs knew it wouldn't have taken the boy long. It wasn't as if he was of a slow mind…It wasn't clouds or fog. It was smoke. Smoke outlined with orange, red and yellow flames, eating a schooner with all its mercy. Will's eyes widened, people may still be on that ship…

He made his way toward the helm, skipping the steps until he was standing next to Jack, a stern look of determination on his young features. "Jack!" He called voice stern, a twinge of pleading to it.

Jack took in a deep breath and almost reluctantly handed over the spyglass. Will took it, opened it peered in and the world stopped. The _Weeping Bride. _He wasn't aware that Jack took the spyglass back, wasn't aware as he moved toward port side of the ship… Wasn't aware…

_Spinning…._ Tears… Flooding, rain not falling. Never coming down, only dark clouds… Smoke… Darkness…_Spinning._

His heart was pounding in his chest, that's all he could hear. The pulse of his blood, pounding through his veins as though he had run a thousand miles; he could feel his heart, trying to come out of his chest, ready to burst and scream for no reason… _Spinning._ The world spinning around madly.

_Spinning…. Spinning…._

_Spinning….Spinning….Spinning…_

Up was down, left was right, and wrong was right… spinning. Oh God, this wasn't happening.

Gibbs watched unaware of William's world falling down around him. He watched, his eyes wide as the blacksmith made his way to port, grabbing the railing he opened his mouth-perhaps ready to scream for something? Gibbs was still confused as to what was happening…Before Turner could bring out a peep of a breath Jack tackled the boy, fighting with him to keep him quiet. "Shush!" He hissed as Will fought with Jack. "Stop it! She's gone! There's nothing you can do!" Gibbs blinked from the two rolling on the wooden deck of the _Pearl_ to the slowly sinking ship. What in the name of all that was holly?

"No!" Will shouted though it was muffled by Jack's arm, "There could be-" he managed to get on top for a moment, "survivors! _She_ could survive!"

Slowly it began to click, it likely dealt with Elizabeth, in fact Gibbs could bet his left arm on it… Or just a bottle of rum. Was she…? He hadn't seen the name of the ship, but perhaps she was-? He turned to the crew who wasn't minding their business… "Back to work!" Gibbs hissed, "Or it'll be the brig for ya!"

"No!" The sound of Jack's voice brought Gibbs back to the tussle, it was interesting watching the two wrestle on the deck of the blackened ship, it ended however with William in a headlock by Jack. "Keep quiet!" He hissed in his ear as Will continued to struggle, "Stop it," Jack growled, his eyes watching the ship as it passed. "There are no survivors! They never leave survivors!" He continued, almost angrily though with compassion. William needed to be quiet… Every one just needed to be quiet…

Silence echoed across the sea as the _Weeping Bride_ went into the ocean, lost forever in the grave yard of ships… There was nothing to be done… Both knew it…

_Spinning… Spinning…Spinning _out of control. _Spinning spinning _always_ spinning. _Lost… everything was lost, gone, missing. Air was tight… There was nothing there… Breathe… Air. He had to breathe… just breathe, air into the lunges, keep living. It was key to life… Air… Keep breathing. Breathe, spinning, breathe, spinning…

Gibbs watched as William slumped onto the deck. Jack slowly stood up, making sure that Will would not do anything… stupid.

Tears would not flow… It was unreal, a world untouched. Everything was wrong… gone.

They finally made it to port, most of the men left the _Pearl_, Will and Jack stayed behind. William because he could not move… It seemed impossible. Only thing he could do was breathe. _Spinning._ Jack stayed by his side, more or less, he stayed by the main mast, drinking rum and keeping an eye on the boy-making sure he wouldn't do anything… stupid. Jack finally left the ship when the blacksmith fell asleep…

The next morning came and a red sun rose, though it was hidden in the darkness of the clouds. Midday brought rain, the _Pearl_-and William-stayed in the same place, soaking up the rain. What else was there to do? Only thing to do is breathe, to live. _Spinning._

The day after that the sun was bright, as though nothing tormenting had happened the day before. Life went on, peacefully for some, not so for others. No one was aware of the tragedy… _spinning._

Jack ended up taking William to Port Royal (in the shadows of course) allowing the boy his grievances and dropped him off at his home, also for re-stocking. Two days later Will boarded the Pearl once more, declaring; "I have no where else to go." So Jack allowed him onboard. Was it pity, or a genuine friendship? Either way, life continued on the Pearl, Will more of a droid than anything, a slave to work, staying up all night and doing double chores until he passed out from tiredness and slept for days.

Everything was spinning. Everything was still wrong, out of order. It just needed to…

….…Stop…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: See Prolog**_

AN: please review, we want to know what you think, really.

Chapter 2

_**Off the shore of Galveston, Texas**_

_**-Present day. Ish-**_

Morgan was having a hard time not breaking out into hysterical laughter. Electra had given her a couple of worried looks but just seemed to brush them off. They had gotten weird looks all day so you'd think she wouldn't notice the few more they got. Okay now everyone was giving them either weird looks or sending Morgan congrats looks on her job.

As they turned down the next hall two very cute guys walked by and seemed to check them out. Electra had turned around to check the room numbers to make sure they were going in the right direction. When Electra turned around to say something to her they saw her face and sadly they couldn't stop it and one had to cover his mouth to quiet the laughter down. That was when she got the 'what-the-hell-did-you-do' look. Electra started towards her but seeing as she had grabbed all the food earlier she had more stuff so Morgan ran past her and into their room.

While waiting in the line for the ship they took turns napping on each others shoulders, something they had done since college with any trip. Morgan couldn't pass up the chance to mess with her friend. Plus this was getting Electra back for something that happened in college. So she got out her colored markers and started on her project. 30 minutes later and Electra now had a completely green face except for the writing on her forehead and cheeks; which said 'look no make-up'.

Despite popular belief Electra was not dumb, nor was she stupid. She'd admit, a little slow yes, but not stupid; thus when the man that checked her luggage and took her ID gave her the oddest look in the world she knew something was up. What the something was, she had yet to figure out.

And of course she couldn't dwell on it; she had more important things to deal with; such as finding her room and finding the buffet table. Of course among other things but still…

Finally they found their floor-and in the nick of time too, the carry on was beginning to become heavy.

Whoa! Halt everything. Cute guys… double check and why were they laughing? Electra sent Morgan her infamous 'what the fuck did you do?' look and glared, "Morgan?!" she called, glancing towards her friend who had disappeared inside their room.

What in the world had her friend done to her?! She could hear Morgan's laughter coming from the room. Didn't even give Electra a chance to admire the beautiful walls. She ran in, panting slightly, trying to calm her worry and fear. Where in the world was a mirror? Bathroom, _anything_?! She ran around in circles, the space between the counter and the beds, in hysteria she missed the mirror over the counter, (silly her wasn't it?) She took note, however, of the balcony and open space and the open ocean.

Once in the room Morgan fell into a fit of giggles and laughter right on the floor, not even paying attention to the room. Electra came running in behind her and run around looking for a mirror or the bath room. This just made Morgan laugh harder but she noticed the bathroom through her tears and after trying to saying it about 3 times she finely just pointed.

She finally stopped her spinning and turned towards Morgan, holding out her hands in the palm up position, the defenseless 'help me' way. What in the fluffy lord's name?! Morgan, however, could only laugh and point behind her, her words only fit of giggles.

"One, Two, Three…."

What. The. Fuck.

Electra blinked several times starring at what she thought was her reflection. It _was_ still her reflection, was it not? She turned her head this way and that and blinked again. This was… beyond unfair… This was… vandaliziom. This was…

Payback.

Oh shit. Electra scoffed and bit her lower lip trying to control the anger and the frustration that she hadn't thought of it first from bursting out in a high pitched scream. No, oh no. She couldn't scream. If she screamed Morgan would win and Electra would be damned if she allowed her best friend to win (however much she loved the quiet girl.) So; deep breath, calm oneself down and don't freak out. Okay. She can do this…

As she allowed the frustration and anger to cool down she checked out the bathroom… It was very much like all the other Carnival Cruise lines-just a peach color instead of a blue as in the _Freedom_. The small-ass (or maybe large ass friendly?) toilet in the corner, the stand up shower right next to it… It was nice and very simple. To the point. Because who really wanted to spend their time in the bathroom when they could be getting drunk? Or you know… eating.

She nodded; her temper just slightly cooled and opened the door. She could still hear Morgan's giggles from outside the bathroom, another deep breath and she walked out, allowing a very small glare to cross her eyes. She stopped and glared at her friend, bent down and went through her carry on, found out what she was looking for (those taking notes it was Morgan's markers) and went back into the bathroom.

What just happened? She got no reaction at all, just a nod and then Electra taking her markers. This didn't bode well. She was sure there was no way this could change. No matter what her friend had in mind, Morgan was sure she had this in the bag. The markers would take _way_ to much time to come off. So she could not get rid of it. Okay time to think like Electra. Morgan shook her head, she really, and I mean really, didn't want to go there. Electra's mind was a scary place that she never wanted to try and go to.

No, she had to stick by her plan. It was foolproof and she knew it. So she went through her stuff to get ready for their walk around the ship. While her friend had been before she had not, so they were going to look around before dinner. After gathering everything she sat down and waited to see what came next. She caught she look in the mirror and had to grin more. This was one time she'd win. Morgan: 1 Electra: 0

Right. Now… Morgan not winning. How in the world would Morgan not win this? This was… Brilliant. It was too good, it was… very… She hated to admit it, and the girl had hanging out with her too much but… Again… the smallest hint of pride under all the frustration was there… It was very…

Electra.

Damn it! She grunted and started to rub the green marker off, but only on the words. After those were gone, she opened the green marker and colored that in. She also got most of her neck and ears. Take that Morgan! Electra was fine with being different; she liked being different and more attention to her.

So Electra walked out, holding her head up high, as if nothing in the world was amiss… Like she was playing Elphaba back in college. No huge deal… She could do this. She had before. No. Huge. Deal.

"Hey," she said, giving a nod towards her friend as she rummaged through her own carry on, found her cell phone and pocketed it. "We have about two hours before dinner and I want to explore. Coming?" Her voice was wearily light, almost blond, with a secret grin.

Shit! What the hell just happened? She had just one-upped Electra and now she was acting like nothing had happened. Like she looked like a normal girl in everyday make-up, but no the only thing she had changed was the words were gone and she was now green. Morgan took a minute to comprehend Electra's demeanor and then decided to just go along. While she would never admit defeat she could act like nothing had changed as well.

"Yep, I'd really like to find those guys we passed earlier. You know the two with out the shirts. I'll take the blonde and you can have the brunette, or we could head to the pool and go sight seeing for more boys, or just walk around." Morgan knew she was babbling but when she was nervous she babbled and damn it Electra knew that. She stopped talking and just waited for what Electra had in store and hoped she'd make it out with minimal damage.

Electra tilted her head, her mind thinking wildly, taking dull note of Morgan's babbling and storing it under a mind file for later use… Why was she so nervous? Being away from _Daddy_ dearest? Well, whatever. Morgan (and her company) was now hers, and there wasn't much the two could do about it. Things would be good, everything would be well… She wouldn't be alone.

Now: Back to the topic at hand. What to do? Yes it was very tempting to go search for boys… But then again… "You can have 'em both," she told her, bending down and taking off one of her flip-flops and rubbing the sole of her foot. "Too pretty for me." Yes, Electra liked guys that actually didn't care what shampoo they used. Or if they used shampoo at all… Okay, maybe not. Cleanness was nice. But still…

"All though the idea of boy hunting is fab-oo-" Yes everyone cringe at this word, especially when it came from a non blond from L.A, "I'd like to actually do that when it's not obvious that I've been waiting for a boat-ship! Sorry dear," (at this she pet the fine wood of the counter top) "for several hours. Deal?" She asked, running a hand through her flat hair. Usually it was full of volume and at times was slightly curly… Right now; trash…

"And what did you mean by that? That I only go for the looks and nothing else. I'll have you know I dated a guy one summer who is a Trekkie . You know dresses up, goes to conventions, the whole nine yards. Granted it didn't go past two dates but still, so there, you can't say I only go for the looks." Morgan knew she sounded like a child but that wasn't her. She knew that, at least she didn't think that was her. Great now she was second guessing herself.

"Anyways, I was just throwing out ideas, so I'm game for whatever."

Electra blinked several times, her eyes going through an array of emotions… Confused, anger and betrayal… "I'm a Trekkie." She told her matter of factly. "What does that deal with anything? And don't even…Two dates? Please… that wasn't even home base! So doesn't count. _Besides_, the point of this voyage, my friend, is to get laid by the hottest guys around. Okay?" She allowed that to sink in, nodding slowly with a very girl grin of; 'oh yes we're going to get some.' But then again… Probably not.

"Anyroad," she started with a sigh, "Let's go find the buffet first. It probably won't be open for another hour but maybe they'll have dessert or something, right? Or maybe we can find the sweat shop and watch all the guys work out, that would be grand. Or even…" she trailed off leaving her friend in the room, grabbing her extra key.

After leaving the buffet Morgan could only glare at Electra. While she only had cake and the brownie Electra wolfed down cheese cake, key lime pie, and the brownie. Did she gain an ounce, _NO_! Here she could watch what she ate go straight to her thighs. They walked to the elevator chatting over the food.

Once in the elevator Electra pushed the button for the floor they needed. Morgan once seeing the button that was pushed started to get antsy. While it was never proven her parents said that she was Closter phobic. Only she would never admit to it. So no she was not afraid. She slowly started to move closer to her friend. Electra gave her a look and Morgan just batted her eyes in an "I'm not doing anything look." By the time the elevator stopped Morgan was about to go nuts. As the bell dinged she started to run forward as if she was in a race and hoped through the door way as if she was finishing a race.

They headed for the fitness room to act like they were going to work out but really they just wanted to boy watch. As they walked up and glanced in the window all they could do was stop and stare. Morgan finally snapped out of her trance when she felt the glass touch her face.

They walked in and saw a mat open and gave each other a sly look and got into their stances. Morgan's stood with her hands up by her chest in a Lara Croft sort of stance. While Electra's hands were flat, one near her lower abdomen and the other up near her face, yet almost relaxed, as if she wasn't ready to fight. Morgan started to circle around trying to judge where to strike first. She decided to just start with the standard punch and threw a left hook.

Electra watched Morgan's motions, standing completely still, only her head tilting to the side to watch her move. After what seemed like hours Morgan finally started the fight, Electra side stepped it, holding up her own hand to bring the fist away from her face, then dropped to the ground and spun her leg around.

Morgan sensed the move and leapt into the air, landing a few inches away and got back into her fighting stance, brought her left leg and swung it forward towards the grounded Electra. Electra having not much time to roll away got the kick in her side, causing her to curse mentally. Electra then pivoted her pelvis around, allowing her legs to flare out like bird wings and jumped up, and also took the fighting stance, but this time moving quickly, she bounced on one leg and swung out with the other, hitting the ground once more.

The kick landed on her right thigh, sending her back a few steps, giving Electra even more time to jump into the air. The fight did not last long, given the thought that both women wished to go eat (despite having dessert first) and get a shower. Morgan moved slowly, though her hits were powerful, hurting Electra slightly more. While Electra was faster at moving, being able to get a few more punches in while Morgan set up for her next move. All in all, it ended with a tie, a laugh and a "That felt good" and then they headed towards their room to get ready for the fancy dinner.

On the way back to the room Morgan was horrified to realize that Electra was ready to have fun with the make-up and markers. While Electra had her fun (her shouting "No I didn't grass as a child!" and "No I'm not already sea sick!" all lines from _Wicked, the Musical_.) Morgan tried to give the people the "I really don't know her look" or would just walk really fast or slow so it didn't look like they were together. Of course when Electra realized this she would come to her and throw her arms around her in some great fashion. Once they finally made it back to the room, they decided to get ready for dinner. Since Electra had to clean her face Morgan elected to take her shower first.

The girls now dressed up and with full stomachs decided to head to the bar to get swashed. Morgan had changed into a simple but feminine light green dress. The dress was what most called a baby doll dress. It had thin straps and gathered under her breast. The bottom free flowed and fell about the knee. She wore cute strap-y sandals that had little rhinestones on the top. She had decided on the emeralds her father had gotten her for Christmas last year. The necklace was a heart with small diamonds making a M in the middle. She wore her gold hoops that when her hair was up made her neck look longer. Seeing as that worked she had curled her hair then pulled it up into a ponytail with a few stands falling out. Morgan looked over at Electra and had to smile, she'd dressed a little differently.

Electra blinked, glanced down at what she was wearing and shrugged. Her own dress was strapless, plain black but also with flowing fabric, criss-crossing from about her belly button. Her own shoes were three inch heels, toe pumps and glitter-y silver. Her hair was curled, her bangs fringed, falling across her eyes, giving her a mischievous look. She had a necklace that was hidden inside her bosom, unseen, and black pearls that would end up in her purse as they were too short. She returned said smile, bowed slightly and spun around, causing the fabric to puff up. "C'mon, I need this drink."

They headed over to a table and waited for a waiter or waitress to come and asked for their order. While Morgan knew what she wanted she couldn't wait to see Electra's reaction when she ordered it. While going out with one of her Dad's "Boys" he had insisted that they go to his local hangout. Once there his friends demanded his time and she spent the night talking to the bartender. She'd tried at least 3 drinks he offered and loved one. They only had to wait for a few minutes for their waiter to come over. Electra surprised her by ordering a cosmopolitan. When it was her turn she looked right at Electra and said with the most convincing sexy look she could pull off…

"A Tahitian Fuck please?" She watched Electra's face then turned to the waiter who looked like he was about to pass out over the display and shot him a hundred watt smile. When he still stood there she tilted her head and looked at him curiously. He did a quick glance between the two of them and then swiftly walked away. "I wonder what was up with him. So, are we here to get smashed or are we going to start on that conversation we never finished?"

Electra's eyes widened, scoffing slightly and hiding said scoff behind her hand. She coughed several times, the cough slowly turning into a giggle as she shook her head left to right slowly, giggling as she did so… "Isn't that something else?" She asked, allowing herself to giggle a few more times. "Oh lord."

A few moments later a different bartender came, this one having a slight five o'clock shadow and dark blue eyes, a martini glass and another larger glass in hand. "One Cosmopolitan," he said, handing her the martini glass, shaking the shaker and pouring in the pink liquid. He then turned to Morgan, a very familiar glint in his eyes. "And one Tahitian Fuck."

Electra started giggling again, shaking her head once more. "Damn that guy was cute," she replied, taking note that she had yet to answer Morgan's question. "I hope he's our bartender for the rest of the night." At that she turned to her friend, her voice light and excited. "And did you _see_ the way the guy looked at you? I bet he's from Tahiti."

She allowed a small moment of silence pass as she sipped the pink liquid… Carrie's favorite drink from _Sex and the City_… Electra only ordered the famous drink whenever she found out that they guy she had been seeing was dating someone else… That Electra, once again, was the other woman. Love didn't exist, did it?

"And as for you question… Depends how much alcohol is in said drinks."

Morgan quickly realized the importance of Electra's drink, but wasn't sure she'd want to talk about it. Morgan shook her head then took a drink. She didn't understand why her friend always attracted losers and jerks. She'd lost count how many times Electra had come to her upset because she'd just found out she was the other women. Those nights they'd go out get plastered then crash at the others house talking for hours over really nothing. Sometimes they'd talk about the current jackass and sometimes not but the main point of it was to be with the one person the trusted most in the world.

Morgan looked down at her drink and could fell it already starting to work. She had started with 2, no wait 3 glasses of wine at the table so she was well on her way to complete bliss. She realized just how much she'd missed this. They hadn't been about to really see each other for almost a month. She was going to make sure to enjoy every moment. After only 3 more rounds both girls were flying high and not feeling anything. Morgan was leaning heavily on the table trying to not fall over.

"I's thin that wes need to weave, pople are lookin at us (she tries to point at them but misses and hits her drink.) funny."

Electra stared at her best friend, her eyes slightly dazed and confused. She leaned forward, her hand dangling off the side of her leg, her skirt rising up her leg slightly. "What the fuck did you just say to me?" she asked, her own words slurred so it came out more "Wvat de uck viv ya jusay me?" She blinked, realizing she had no idea what _she_ had just said. She considered it for a moment shrugged, drowned the rest of the cosmopolitan and giggled madly. At what, she had no idea. "Oh shiiit! I am wasted!" She said giggling. "OH!" She said, leaning forward and hitting her friend on the shoulder, though it was more petting. "Lets gooo watch the sea!" She said, almost jumping from the stool. She grinned at the cute bartender and gave a slight wave, again giggling. She looped her arm into Morgan's and started for the top deck, unaware of the dark clouds that threatened rain and wind. Unaware that the waves were asking no mercy that night.

Morgan loved Electra drunk. She was just like a little child, only with the cussing. While she truly didn't know how she acted, seeing as she normally passes out and doesn't remember most of it; she would like to think she was a happy drink no not drink, drunk. Yeah Drunk.

So they made their way towards the 12th deck, after a very long time, as they kept going in circles and bumping into objects and cussing said objects out, then giggling madly.

They also stopped by the buffet and got some food-Morgan some chocolate and Electra some bread. Finally the two reached the deck.

"Helloooo ocean!" Electra called out, holding her arms out wide as she went towards the railing. "Ohhh!" She cried suddenly, stepping on the first bar's railing. "I'm flying Morgan!" She called out, trying to keep her balance.

"I hope you fall on your ass." Morgan said glancing around the deck. "Where is everyone? Where are all the hot guys?"

"With Calypso!" Electra called, swaying her hips in the Elvis way.

"Who?"

"Calypso… The… Goddess woman… Of the sea." Electra explained, her mind whirling for a moment. 'Yeah. That's her. They're having sex with her."

"I wish she'd share." Morgan mumbled, still looking around.

"Me too," She sighed, crossing her arms, almost lost her balance and grasped the railing once again. "OH! Idea!" she called out, giggling and tearing a piece of beard and tossing it into the ocean, ignoring Morgan's 'what the hell are you doing?' look. "Oh Calypso!" She called out, mocking Bruce All mighty's Jim Carrey. "Great and powerful Calypso!" Or was that Over the Hedge? Anyway she continued with a mocking tone and tossing more bread into the ocean. "I beseech thee!"

"Beseech who? Calypso? Why?" Morgan asked, trying to see past her friend as if Electra was talking to someone.

"Will you shut up so I can do a sacrifice?"

"Sacrifice what? Bread? Pluh-leease!" She said shaking her head and nibbling on her chocolate. "She's a woman. She won't like bread."

"Give me your chocolate than." Electra said, hopping from the railing.

"HELL NO! FIND YOUR OWN DAMN CHOCOLATE!" Morgan cried, clutching it to her bosom as if it were her child.

"What the hell?" Electra asked, bopping her on the head gently. "You want to get laid don't you?" She asked, causing Morgan to think about the question, in which time Electra grabbed the chocolate in a triumphant 'ha!' and made her way back towards the railing.

"Oh powerful Calypso!" She called again, tossing a piece of chocolate in the ocean. "I ask you to consider our gifts!" And in went more chocolate, "And in return we-Morgan and I," as if Calypso wouldn't know, "Would like a few favors," she giggled at that, "The first one let us meet some _very_ hot guys on this journey and allow at least Morgan 'cause we both know she needs it-"she ignored the 'hey!' that came from behind her, "to get _some_ sort of action!" At that she tossed in the rest of the chocolate, not really realizing that the waves were picking up. "Oh! Morgan! Come look at the reflection of the full moon!"

"You're kidding right?"

"Why? Why would I kid? It's pretty! Purdy purdy moon!" She giggled some more, her friend joining her by her side.

"Meh, pretty." Her friend replied, with a bored sigh. "Can we go in now?" She glanced to Electra and tried to hold in the giggle, while she was getting bored her friend was being _very very_ entertaining.

"Can't move," Electra said, grasping the railings. "Feels like ship is going to go over bored." As she said that, lightening struck the sky, though no thunder followed.

"How can ships go over bored? They can't. It's unheard of." Morgan said, staring at the moon's reflection, a reflection that should not have been there as the moon was now covered with dark clouds and the waters were churning violently.

"So? I make it so. The ship will go over board." Electra cried, allowing a small squeal as a wave went up and splashed the two girls.

"Maybe we should go in." Morgan said, leaning closer to the water as it swirled below them. "I think I'm going to pass out."

As the girls glanced up at each other a large wave went up splashing the two girls, followed by another and another, for five minutes the waves kept hitting that side of the Conquest, a violent storm in the midst of a peaceful ocean. After a while the waves died down, silence echoed the night. The moon disappeared, as it was a new moon night. Clouds went away, leaving tiny sparkles in the sky as the stars flickered one by one. Also gone were two girls, and the party ship continued to sail towards the Caribbean, the passengers and two girls unknowing that they were lost to the world.


End file.
